


When you're good to mama (he surprises you)

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Louis Tomlinson, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, M/M, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry Styles, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Surprise Birth, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: “I hate your dick,” Harry sniffed.“I know, baby.”“Fucking magic beta dicks. Should have mated a damn alpha.”aka Harry's pregnant with his sixth kid
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 478
Collections: Momrry Fic Fest 2020





	When you're good to mama (he surprises you)

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like it is my Adult Writing Porn duty to inform everyone that going ass to vag is not hygienic and carries bacteria risks, but I am taking liberties because this is fic.

Today was the kind of day where Harry was ordering Chinese for dinner. It fed three of the five kids, him and Louis, and didn’t require more effort than placing the order through grubhub and waiting twenty minutes. He _ached_. His tits were swollen, his feet were swollen, his face was swollen, he was feeling crampy. It was not a day he felt cute when he looked in the mirror. It was a day he wanted to curl up on the couch and get pampered like he had been the first two times he was pregnant, before he had five children running around needing attention.

“Mama.” Amelie - their youngest at ten months - had just discovered how to string together those two syllables to get Harry’s attention. 

He scooped her up just as she began to tear up even though it hurt his back. “Let’s get you fed, huh baby?”

She lit up as she nuzzled herself against his chest. He winced. His nipples were sore. He didn’t remember it being this bad between Bea, his eldest, and the twins, nor between Alex and Amelie, but he was forgetting a lot of things these days.

He caught his husband’s eye as he snuck out of the chaos of their living room with their youngest to hide away and feed her.

***

Everyone had told him that mating a beta was a bad idea. Even his own mother had been cautious when Harry had brought Louis home to meet everyone.

“I know you’ve always had big dreams about your family life,” she said after she pulled him aside. “But I want you to remember that betas...they aren’t fertile like alphas. And they don’t have the same desires that we have for families. They like them...small.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Mum, _we_ have a small family. It’s just me and Gemma. Don’t worry. Louis and I have spoken all about this and we’re very much on the same page.”

It turned out no one needed to worry about Louis’ _fertility_ or his desire for a small family. They probably should have worried about Harry’s sanity.

***

“Food’s here,” Louis said, poking his head into their bedroom. It was in theory supposed to be a safe space for just them, but with five kids under five that just wasn’t plausible. Maybe one day they would get their own slice of privacy back.

Harry adjusted Amelie and she bit him by accident. He winced in pain and Louis looked sympathetic. “I’ll be down as soon as she’s finished. You’re fine handling the masses?”

Louis grinned as he saluted Harry. “I was born for this. What’s the over under on me convincing Alex to try some?”

“Babe, don’t give him anything spicy. He’s barely two.”

“I won’t. It’ll be something like orange chicken. Maybe a bite of broccoli.”

Alex was currently boycotting anything green so Harry had a feeling that was a fool’s errand. Louis was persistent though and he’d managed to convince the older three to be more adventurous with food because it sure wasn’t Harry’s persuasion skills at work.

Louis ducked out of the room and Harry could hear him corralling the kids around the table so he could divvy up the food. Harry cuddled Amelie close, his tits at least feeling less heavy now that she’d fed. He was glad he’d weaned Alex in the last couple months. He couldn’t imagine juggling three kids again. 

“Dada,” Amelie whined as she pulled away.

Harry looked down at her. “Don’t worry, Dad’s just gone to take care of your siblings. We’ll see him again soon.”

She didn’t seem to fully believe him as she nuzzled back in to finish eating. Outside the sanctuary of his bedroom he could hear the chaos of his not-so-little family: Louis urging everyone into the kitchen, the twins shrieking in joy, Bea trying to shush everyone, Alex - he was pretty sure - starting to cry because he didn’t want to eat Chinese food, and then Louis calmly explaining that the food wasn’t for Alex - which seemed to only set him off because now he was going to _starve_.

Harry supposed he’d stay in here just a little longer. Tucked away with the baby, and the baby kicking up a storm inside him.

***

They hadn’t exactly planned their family. Bea had been a happy surprise after Louis had helped Harry through his heat for the first time. “Beginner’s luck” they had joked all throughout the pregnancy.

They realized when Harry got pregnant during his first heat after Bea was born that the idea beta’s weren’t capable of fathering omega’s children was _very_ wrong. For a year they had been happy with just the three kids, but then Harry had started getting antsy for more kids and well - Louis could never say no to him.

***

“Kids are all tucked away,” Louis said as he climbed into bed.

Harry pawed at him. “You’re amazing. And I love you.”

“I love you too,” he answered, leaning in for a kiss.

Louis had made the whole evening easier. He’d let Harry sneak away after dinner while he handled everything else and Harry wanted to reward him in some way. It was always weird being heavily pregnant and also horny. Harry didn’t understand the bodily mechanics behind wanting to get fucked while already being up the duff but there it was.

Trying to get into those positions was a different story though. Harry struggled to get down the bed so he could get into some approximation of between Louis’ legs and he heard his mate chuckle from above him.

“Babe, babe stop.” Louis put his hands on Harry’s shoulders and urged him to stop. “Here. Just. Get back up here. You’re gonna get uncomfortable or stuck and that’s the last thing we need.” Louis pulled him up and Harry groaned.

“But I wanna take care of you. After you’ve been so good to me.”

Louis laughed. “Let me take some time to worship you, okay? Can’t have you on your back though. Pressure isn’t good for you or the baby.”

Harry let Louis turn him on his side so his belly wasn’t weighing down on him. He groaned as Louis rubbed his shoulders. The tension didn’t release exactly but it sure felt great. He shivered as Louis kissed behind his ear.

“There we are. You’re such a good mummy aren’t you?”

Harry cracked an eye open. “Lou?”

Louis ignored him, kissing down to his collar bone, his hands rubbing lower down his back. “Mummy deserves to be taken care of, doesn’t he?”

Harry wanted to shift but it felt so good, getting the rub down, and Louis’ soft voice in his ear. “Yeah. Yeah I guess I do.”

“So let me take care of mummy.”

That probably shouldn’t have been as hot as Harry found it, but sue him, it was. He practically melted into Louis’ hands as he massaged his back, getting the tension that had built up over the weeks lessened. Sure, there was the occasional knotted muscle that made him wince, but Louis was so patient with him, easing him through each break.

“Love your bum,” he whispered as he made his way lower, clearly on a mission to bring Harry into complete relaxation.

“It hurts,” he whined, petulant as he started to shift around.

Louis laughed as he kissed his right cheek, hands still rubbing over the muscles. “Your bum hurts?”

Really it was his hips that hurt. They were tight from his limited range of motion, that he had to push anyway because of the other kids. But from the way Louis’ voice was pitched that didn’t seem to be the answer he was looking for. Harry decided to play along. He nodded. “Maybe giving it kisses will make it feel better?”

“Oh. But I thought mummy is the one who gives kisses?” Louis sounded delighted.

Harry tried to wiggle his bum as enticingly as possible. “I think it’s time to give mummy some kisses instead.”

“Will they be magic kisses?”

Harry laughed. “Maybe.” He reached back as far as he could to pull Louis down towards his bum. “Find out.”

Louis pressed another kiss to each cheek before he spread them apart. Harry’s eyes slid shut in pleasure as he felt Louis lick the flat of his tongue against him. It hadn’t been what he’d been expecting but he wasn’t going to complain. He pushed his bum back as much as he could, just to get Louis more of him.

He bit his lip as Louis dipped a little lower, his tongue getting close to his cunt. His hand fumbled and he reached under his belly for his cock. It was soft - nine months pregnant of course it was, the fucking thing - but it still felt good to rub against, even if he wouldn’t squirt from there.

Louis took his time, focusing on Harry’s bum, making his hole wet.

“Lou,” Harry whispered into the room. He knew how long his mate could take, but he didn’t know if they had time. Sure the kids were asleep, but for how long? He arched his bum back. “Lou, come on.”

Louis shifted and dragged his tongue from his clit back to his bum. He cursed and tensed in surprise. His hand faltered on his cock as it gave a twitch. It was like a jolt through his body. Louis took that as a sign to keep going.

Harry decided he wasn’t going to stop him. He was going to enjoy this until it got interrupted, or they both came. Whichever came first. (He hoped it was the orgasms)

He wasn’t too upset that he had lost the massage because this was so much better. His back felt better, and sure his hip was starting to bother him but Louis was eating him out, and that was worth _everything_.

“Lou, more, more please,” he pleaded. “We don’t have much more time.”

He luckily didn’t have to wait much longer, because Louis seemed to understand what he was saying.

Getting fucked on his side was always a little uncomfortable, especially with the pressure on his hip, but he scooched forward and it helped a little. And then he wasn’t thinking about much else because Louis was pushing into him. His brain always seemed to short circuit when Louis fucked him.

Harry wrapped a hand around his belly, trying to stop it from bouncing as Louis thrust into him. He moaned in pleasure-

And then his eyes popped open in surprise. And pain.

His stomach cramped - _contracted_ \- and his moan turned to one of pain.

“Louis. Louis. Stop!”

Louis froze behind him. “Babe?” Harry felt his cock slip out of him and he wanted to curl up on himself but he _couldn’t_. “Babe?” Louis repeated himself. “What happened?”

“Contraction.”

“What… kind?” Louis asked. They’d been down this road enough that Harry knew his body pretty well.

“Real. Like. Very real.”

“Baby coming soon real?”

“Alex real, yeah.”

From hitting active labor to Alex’s birth there was only about twenty minutes. They were a half hour away from the hospital.

“Shit,” Louis cursed. 

Harry put his hand on his stomach, trying to breathe as another contraction hit. They were coming quick. It was a painful one, real in every sense of the word.

“Shit we don’t even have a bag.”

“Do we really need a bag?” Harry’s voice came out harsher than he intended and he felt a surge of guilt that was only amplified when Louis just sighed as he shuffled around, naked from the waist down.

“Here, you know walking around helps you. Let’s get you down to the living room and then I’ll get everything around.”

“I hate your dick,” Harry sniffed.

“I know, baby.”

“Fucking magic beta dicks. Should have mated a damn alpha.”

“You’d be stuck on his knot having contractions if that was the case,” Louis explained as he helped Harry stand.

Harry moaned in pain, but let Louis lead him out of the room and downstairs.

***

Somehow they got to the hospital, everyone packed into the car, baby _not_ born yet, and they even had a damned overnight bag. Louis had to wait in the lobby with the kids for his mum to come pick them up, though.

Only an hour later Harry had given birth to their third daughter, making him the proud mother of six kids under five.

“Not a distinction I come by sanely,” he said to the room at large, just him, Louis, their unnamed daughter, and the nurse who was running his vitals.

“You’re both healthy though!” The nurse said happily.

Harry looked over at the baby and smiled. “Small miracles.”

“I’m sure you’re a pro at this by now,” the nurse said. “Have it down to a science.”

Harry traded a look with Louis, remembering how they got here. Louis laughed and answered for them. “No we still can get surprised.”


End file.
